The Aurora Borealis
by HarryQuinn
Summary: After exorcising a demon for a teen, the Winchesters and Bobby want to know why the demons want her. Finding out she's from a line of hunters with no family left to turn to, they take her in. But what if she's part of a prophecy and doesn't know about it until after it's already passed? Another Gabriel/oc Rated M for later chapters. [Do not own anything Supernatural, just the oc]
1. Chapter 1

This is getting out of hand. Seriously, someone stop me. I have five Gabriel/oc stories on the go. Only two are published right now, three soon. I can't stop. Someone stop me.

Okay, this chapter is a little on the slow side. That's a complete lie. Things seem fast, but this chapter explains how this oc managed to enter the lives of two unbelievably attractive hunters and an old drunk.

Starts right after the boys run into Gordan for the first time. Which I believe is season 3, episode 3.

As always, ask questions if your confused, and I'll try to clarify and/or fix the story as needed :)

(Play nice, I didn't read this over a billion times like my other ones, so I'm going out on a limb here and it's terrifying)

* * *

The unmistakable roar of the Impala's engine ran down the lonely back road. The moonlight wasn't anywhere, except maybe behind the storm clouds. Rain was falling by the bucket load, but that didn't slow the car down. Inside the car, Dean had the radio playing lower than usual. Sam was looking at a map with a flashlight, trying to find where to go next.

"Sammy, find a place yet?" Dean looked down to the map, trying to pick a random town. Sam pointed the flashlight to where they were on the map, and sighed.

"It's Sam. And maybe... maybe we should go back to Bobby's. You know, take a little break after what happened with Gorden. Pay attention to the road." His older brother rolled his eyes and turned back to face the road.

"Son of a-" Dean yelled out, and swerved to the left of the road, hitting the brakes. A loud thump could be heard from the front end of the car. He looked over to Sam, who shared the same look, a deer in headlights. Or, in Sam's case, a moose in headlights.

They both jumped out of the car into the pouring rain, and ran around to the front. Dean quickly looked over his car for any damage, then looked to where Sam was. Sam was leaning over the body of a small teem. He looked up at Dean, wide eyed.

"Dean. Left her feet, she's still breathing."

Together they got her in the backseat. Once back in their seats, they both ran hands through their wet hair. Dean threw the car back into drive, and took off towards in the direction he believed to be town.

Sam looked back at her, taking in her features. Dark red wavy hair, about shoulder length. Pale skin, but it didn't look like it was from not enough sun. It looked fair, smooth and like porcelain. Small too, maybe close to five and half feet. Skinny, and not a healthy skinny. Like a 'I haven't eaten in months' skinny. Her clothes were matted with mud, so was her hair and face. Probably from Dean hitting her. She had to be no older than twenty. He reached back, and dug through her pockets. When he found what he was looking for, he sat back in his seat.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Looking for ID." He said, leafing through her wallet. "Student card. Aurora Barker. She's finished high school, doesn't state birthday. Guessing by the way she looks, she's about 17 or 18. Dean, she's just a kid. Wait... there's four different credit cards. Different last name on each. Never the last name Barker." Sam looked at Dean, wide eyed again.

"Hunter?" Dean sounded surprised. Maybe there was a case here.

"Or someone on the run. Driver's ID, born September 22, 1988. She's seventeen." Sam put everything back in her wallet and leaned back to put her wallet back, but not before taking a mental note of the school name.

"Dean, check it out." Sam's eyes locked onto her necklace. It looked like a silver cross, on a silver chain. The skin under the necklace was red, almost like a burn.

"Dammit. What's a demon doing out here?" Dean pulled over, and put the Impala in park. Sam hopped out and opened the backseat door. Dean ran to the trunk and grabbed some rope, holy water, and a cloth. Walking around to the backseat, he opened the container, and threw some water onto the girl. It sizzled and she rolled around a little in her unconscious state. Sam sighed, and took the rope from Dean. Wrapping it tightly around her wrists and ankles, but not tightly enough to cut off circulation like his older brother would've. Dean pushed Sam out of the way, and wrapped the cloth around her mouth, gagging her. He picked her up, and put her in the trunk. The trunk lid had a Devil's Trap painted on the inside.

They both looked at her, and closed the trunk.

"Looks like we're going back to Bobby's." Dean looked at Sam, and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another chapter! I only have the first three chapters typed, with the third being edited right now when I should be doing schoolwork. Whoops.

Sorry it's kind of short and things will pick up soon. The first few chapters always kill me, like how a summary does.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Sam carried the unconscious girl up the porch steps to Bobby Singer's house. They called him before hand, explaining that Dean hit a possessed teenager, then Bobby promptly called him a 'idjit' before hanging up. Dean was gathering their bags from the trunk of the Impala. Once inside, they tied her to a kitchen chair placed in the middle of another Devil's Trap.

"So you think she's a hunter? What's her name?" Bobby poured himself a glass of whiskey, and sat on his desk.

"Well, either that or someone running. Aurora Barker." Sam didn't look away from the girl, leaning against the doorway separating the kitchen and the living room.

"Barker..." Bobby rolled that name through his head. "No, I don't think she's a hunter. Most likely just a scared kid running."

Dean walked in, and glanced at Bobby, then his younger brother. "Let's get the show on the road." Walking close to the tied up teen, Dean splashed holy water on her. She groaned and wiggled around.

"Shit." She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. Making eye contact with Sam, then Dean, she cursed again.

"Winchesters. Should have known you'd be the people to hit this girl with your hunk of junk." She looked over at Bobby after hearing him put his glass down.

"Don't bring Baby into this. She's a fine piece of work, unlike you. Who are you?" Dean glared at her, and stepped back. She returned her attention to the older brother.

"I go by many names. Sweetheart, darling, honey..."

"Bitch..." Dean chimed in with a smirk.

"The list is endless." She glared at him. Sam walked into the room and stood beside Dean.

"Why this girl? Why not some other poor bastard?" He looked her other, and winced slightly at the bruises forming on her forehead from the Impala hitting her.

"Now, now. That's my secret. Not made for your ears."

Dean dumped more holy water on her, making her hiss in pain. She started laughing and looked at him.

"That tickles. In more than one way. Something about this tells me you're a kinky son of a bitch." She grinned, and Dean grinned back, then punched her.

"Dean! You idjit, she's just a kid." Bobby scolded, and walked to stand in front of the demon possessed teen.

"Don't think we won't hesitate to send your sorry ass back to hell. Who are you, and why are you here?" Bobby snapped at her and stepped as close as he could to the edge of the Devil's Trap.

"Please, I'm not scared of going back there. I'm a demon, and I'm here because dumb and dumber brought me here." She smiled and shook hair out of her face.

"That's it. Sammy." Dean nodded at Sam, who promptly started reciting an exorcism. She started groaning, and gritted her teeth. Her jaw clenched, trying to keep in the pain. Swallowing the pain, she started laughing.

"Rumour has it, your daddy begged for his life. Like a dog." She smiled through the pain, laughing. Dean punched her again, with more force.

"You bitch." He turned and left the room, not wanting to hurt the girl anymore, but wanting to kill the demon. Sam continued exorcising the demon. She started thrashing around, the chair started sliding on the floor. Eventually she started screaming to stop, but Sam kept on reciting. One last piercing scream, and a rush of black smoke came out of her mouth, and disappeared.

Aurora's head was hanging down, and blood was dripping out of her mouth. Sam and Bobby rushed over, Bobby untying her, and Sam holding her head up. When the ropes were gone, she fell forward. Sam caught her, and carried her to the couch.

"Bobby, she's still breathing. Get me a towel." Sam looked back to see the older hunter nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: So, I should get a lot done on this story and 'The Power of Love' today since it's raining and I'm stuck inside at an alternate school that really doesn't care if you do the work here, as long as you hand it all in on certain dates. Freaking awesome.

ANYWAYS. This chapter is in my oc, Aurora's point of view.

And for those of you who are confused, everything will be cleared about her in chapter 4 when it's done.

As always, enjoy~!

- Harry, on April 18th.

* * *

AURORA'S POV

Everything hurts. Seriously, how much pain is this? Is this like childbirth? I really hope not. Yeah, it may be a thing of beauty, but pain isn't beauty, it's weakness. What happened?

I slowly open my eyes. Everything's blurry at first, but after a few blinks it's crystal clear. I'm in a living room, with books and papers everywhere. An old guy is sitting on the desk that looks like it's in front of a fireplace, and a guy is sitting on the coffee table facing me. He's holding a towel on my head, I guess I was bleeding. I have to get out of here. These people could be dangerous. Oh god. I've been kidnapped. These people are murderers and I'm going to die.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Trying to sit up, key word being trying, the tall guy gently pushed me back down.

"Whoa, whoa. You need to rest, okay? I'm Sam, that's Bobby. There's another guy, his name is Dean, he's around here somewhere. We're in South Dakota. What do you remember?" Sam tried to make me comfortable by sitting me against the armrest. It kind of helped, I could see my surroundings better. My head felt like it was going to explode.

I felt like I was going to get sick. Closing my eyes, I took in a few deep breaths. Sam seemed to notice this, because I heard him say 'bucket' out loud. Soon enough, there was a bucket beside me, and I promptly emptied my stomach contents in it. Sam held my hair out of the way while I held the bucket. When I was done, he handed me a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth out, and spit it into the bucket as well.

Being in no condition to fight these guys, I resorted to begging. Maybe tears would help me here.

"Please, let me go home... I haven't done anything wrong. Please..." I croaked out, throat scratchy from the dry heaving. Tears were threatening to overflow. I just wanted to go home. To my family. Mom, Dad and Wyatt, my older brother. To the two storey house with a typical American family. "I won't call the cops. Please, I have a family."

Sam looked over to Bobby, with a sad look on his face. The old guy shook his head, and Sam gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Look, Kid. You were hit by a car. You need to rest, so it's better if you stay here for a few days." Bobby said from the doorway. Sam looked down, almost looking guilty. He'd better feel guilty. These guys are going to kill me. Oh no. I'm going to die.

"I'm going to die here, aren't I? You're going to kill me. Oh god, I'm never going to see my family again. What do you guys want with me?! If it's money, I can hook you up, I swear!" The tears finally won the battle, and were doing victory laps down my cheeks. Sam reached out to wipe the tears, but I flinched away into the couch. He frowned and put his hands on his knees.

"We're not going to kill you..."

"If we wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now." Some other guy said while walking over the desk. That must be Dean, that means one more person to sneak past, or to outrun. My luck just keeps getting worse. I looked to Sam, he seemed like the only one who was actually understanding, and I looked at him wide eyed. He cleared his throat, and glared at Dean. Returning his attention to me, he tried to smile lightly.

"We won't hurt you. Actually, we're doing the opposite. We're here to help you, okay?" I nodded at his question, not wanting to talk anymore. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I lied. Not much about Aurora is clarified here. I apologize.

And there will be a sudden trickster within the next the next few chapters, maybe. No promises. I'm thinking the first hunt the boys take Aurora on will be 'Crossroads Blues'. She has to earn their trust and whatnot before she goes off hunting demigods with them.

ANYWAYS. This is really a filler chapter, explaining a somewhat daily routine, how she doesn't leave yet, because she's getting friendly feelings towards one of her 'captors' and it's just a really boring chapter that I'm not happy with. So I don't expect you to be happy with it either.

If this chapter were a potato, it'd be a very ugly potato.

Anyways, onward my people~!

* * *

Chapter 4

(a few days after the boys left for Illinois. Season 3, episode 4)

* * *

Aurora's POV

So, let me get a few things clear. First, they're not murderers. Yet. Second, these guys are crazy if they think I'm staying with them. Third, they are crazy because I'm sitting on a bed in a spare room with a locked from the outside window.

After Dean made an entrance, Bobby showed me to the spare room. That was a few days ago. I only leave this room to use the bathroom, and to cook something. Bobby and I have found a small routine between us. It's simple, and there's no need for words. It's actually perfect.

When I wake up, I do my business in the bathroom, which includes a shower. Then I get dressed in clothes that appeared after Sam and Dean left. Which makes me think Bobby went shopping. That idea alone sent me into hysterics. After the bathroom, I head downstairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

After the first day there, Bobby always makes sure the kitchen is stocked. Well, after I emptied him out he does. I make my breakfast first, and eat it while I make Bobby's for him. When it's done, I put it on table, and wash the dishes.

My feet then take me into his living room. This is where I tidy up a little, without messing up his notes and the open books. I tuck the closed books away back on the shelves, which I have slowly started to put in alphabetical order. What can I say? Cleaning and organizing happens when I'm bored.

This is when Bobby comes downstairs, nods at me, and goes to eat.

Just a small, simple morning routine. The afternoons have always been different. Sometimes Bobby leaves, either for a few minutes, which means he was just outside, or for a few hours which could mean a lot of things.

When he leaves for a few hours, is when I consider leaving too. But I just can't bring myself to do it. The reason why? I'm not sure. There's just a bad feeling that if I go to my family, that I'm not going to like what I see. Besides, Bobby's nice, even for an old man.

Even when I stumbled upon guns, knives, and just about every weapon ever, I still thought he was nice. This just made me suspicious. I made my way back to the living room/library and actually read the titles of the books.

Well, I'll be damned. Bobby's a hunter. I've been kidnapped by hunters. Fan-freaking-tastic. Just when I thought these guys were your normal run-of-the-mill kidnappers, I get hard proof that these are trigger happy fools who go running around killing monsters.

There's no use in leaving now. They'd just be able to track me down very easily and get me back. Sighing, I plopped down onto the couch. Now time for the ultimate decision.

Do I tell them I'm a hunter too?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Okay, not exactly the happiest with this chapter. This is mostly a flashback chapter which explain how Aurora came to live at Bobby's, and get started hunting with Sam and Dean. This chapter and the next are mainly fillers, but they give a small background to Aurora.

YES I'M SORRY IT'S A BORING CHAPTER.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Dean and Sam were sitting in another dingy motel in Illinois. They decided to stay one last night after they had Sam's wrist looked at. They were only visiting their mothers grave, but stumbled upon a case involving a zombie gone horribly wrong._

_Dean was flipping through TV channels, while Sam was on his laptop looking for another case. He was looking through missing persons reports, when he came across a familiar looking girl. _

"_Hey Dean, check this out. 'Family of four brutally murdered' It goes on to say that three of the four family members where found ripped to shreds in their own beds, with the last member missing." Sam looked over to Dean, who looked less than interested. _

"_Yeah, okay, run of the mill crazy guy murdered the family and then kidnapped the witness."_

"_Not quite, we know the missing kid. In fact, she's at Bobby's right now." That caught Dean's attention. He sat up straight and looked at Sam._

"_No way. Aurora?" _

"_Our very own. How much do you wanna bet that the demon who possessed her, also killed the family?" _

"_Not much. Hell, how are we gonna tell her? 'Hey, you were possessed by a demon, and you ripped your family apart?' No, no way." Dean turned back to the TV._

"_Bobby will tell her. He said that she's easing into living there. She makes him breakfast, and she tries to avoid him. He said that she could've left by now, but she hasn't. I guess that makes him more able to tell her, don't you think?"_

* * *

_One of the many phones on Bobby's wall was ringing. Aurora looked closely, trying to figure out which one it was. Picking one up randomly, all she heard was a dial tone, and a phone ringing. Frustrated, she slammed the phone back on the hook, and tried a different phone. Same result._

_Bobby came around the corner to answer the phone, and saw her staring intently at the phones. How was he going to explain that he has phones labelled 'F.B.I' and 'C.D.C'? He reached up, and picked up the home phone, watching her. She jumped slightly when she saw his arm, and tried her best to hold back her hunter instincts. But failed. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it around to his back, and wrapped her other arm around his neck. _

"_Aurora, calm down, it's just me." _

_When she realized what she had done, Aurora let go and took a few steps back._

"_Bobby, I'm sorry."_

_He eyed her, and nodded towards the table. "Go sit, we need to have a talk." She complied, although her heart was racing. Was she in trouble? Was he going to kill her? She knew hunters that killed people. _

"_Hello?" Bobby answered the phone, watching Aurora as she walked to the nearest chair. _

"_Bobby? It's Sam. Listen, we have a problem." Sam sounded worried, and Bobby could hear a TV in the background. _

"_I'm listening."_

"_Dean, turn it down, I'm talking to Bobby."_

"_Shut it, Sammy, I can't hear the TV."_

_Bobby heard what he assumed to be a door closing. He just guessed Sam went outside._

"_Okay, Bobby?"_

"_Still here. Haven't died yet." Bobby walked over to his desk and poured himself a drink._

"_Well, it's about Aurora. She can't go back. And we're officially kidnappers."_

"_What do you mean 'she can't go back?'" _

_At this point Aurora moves closer to the doorway to hear him better. What did he mean, she can't go back? Did he mean me?_

"_Her family is gone Bobby. Slaughtered in their own beds. The day we found her."_

_Bobby stayed silent for a moment. This is own hunters are born, and he'd be damned if she became one. _

"_Are you absolutely sure that's her family?" Bobby emptied the contents of his glass._

_Aurora's heart dropped. Was he talking about her family? What were they doing to her family? Is her family okay?_

"_The Barkers. Keith and Julie Barker, with their children Wyatt and Aurora. Bobby, you have to tell her."_

"_Like hell I'm gonna tell her." _

"_Tell me what?" Aurora walked into the living room with her arms crossed, on the verge of tears. _

"_Oh balls." Bobby rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink. "Sam, I'll call you boys later," and he hung up. _

_Aurora stayed in the doorway, and watched as he emptied the contents of another drink. He had no clue how to tell her, and he certainly wasn't a fan of crying teenage girls. Let alone emotional moments. Bobby poured two more drinks and offered her one. _

"_I'm underage." She stated flatly. _

"_And I doubt that has stopped you before." He held out the drink. Watching as she slowly stepped forward, and as she hesitantly took the drink, Bobby was wondering how the hell he was gonna break it the kid._

"_Might wanna sit down. We have a few things to talk about. First, why the hell did you attack me? Where did you learn to do that?" He took a sip out of his glass. Aurora froze. She knew he'd ask about that. Sighing, she sat down on the couch and chugged the contents of the glass. _

"_Well, no use hiding it anymore. I'm a born and raised hunter. You startled me, and my instincts took over. Even if I wasn't a hunter, you should learn to hide your materials better. Seriously, demonology books out and open in a room you know I clean up every morning? And the weapons. Yeah, I found those too. You're lucky I didn't think you were just a crazy old drunk and shiv your ass." Aurora shrugged as if it were no big deal. She wasn't about to show fear, not even to another hunter who took her in so she could heal. _

_Bobby just stared at her. He should've guessed. Now that he thinks about it, it's pretty obvious that she's a hunter. She never questioned his many phone lines. She never questioned his choice of books, or even his research notes. Not even the random cans of salt laying around in random rooms. Hell, not even the safe room in the basement._

"_You're a hunter? Prove it." _

"_Now how the hell do I prove that? It's not like I wear a necklace with the teeth of everything I've killed."_

"_Don't be stupid. How do you kill a werewolf?"_

"_The cliche way. Silver to the heart." Aurora smiled slightly. It's been a while since anyone quizzed her on lore and such. _

"_Wendigo?"_

"_Fire."_

"_Vampire?"_

"_Decapitation."_

_That went on for a good ten minutes, Bobby having more fun than he should. He was convinced she was a hunter right off the bat. Better safe than sorry. Aurora answered all the questions correctly without hesitation._

"_So, what was the phone call about?" She looked up to Bobby, frowning when she saw him frown. "Everyone's okay... right? Bobby?"_

"_Aurora..." Bobby started, but honestly didn't know how to break it to her._

"_Rory. Everyone calls me Rory." _

"_...Rory. Believe me when I say I'm going to strangle those two idjits for making me say this. You're family, they're gone."_

_Her heart dropped. It felt like time froze, and she couldn't breathe. All thoughts slowed to a stop. Everything she knew how to do, was wiped clean from her mind. She couldn't form words, thoughts or even make out what she was looking at. _

"_Gone... as in... they're not on another roadtrip?" Aurora managed to croak out. Tears were breaking down defences._

"_I'm sorry, Kiddo." _

**End Flashback**

* * *

(Aurora's POV)

That memory keeps replaying in my head. It's been a month since Bobby told me that. Right after he broke the news to me, he offered to take me in, since I have no where to go. I remember crying when he asked me to stay there. Bobby said he'd take care of me as if I were his own, and that made me cry harder. I think it made him uncomfortable. I accepted his offer, and thanked him.

It's been a month since I found out they died. The house is still there, and I have to go back eventually to claim everything before it's auctioned off. Bobby also offered to take me there, to get my clothes, a few pictures, and to deal with the house.

It's time to move on. Time to get back on track with my old life, but with a new family.


End file.
